1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to balancing rotating objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The detrimental effects of mechanical imbalances on rotating objects are well known. Accordingly, numerous types of equipment have been developed to assure that the mass of a rotating object is symmetrically distributed about its axis of rotation.
Rotating objects are invariably balanced by adding or subtracting mass at appropriate locations on the object. For example, it is known to add small weights to an object diametrically opposite the location of an eccentric center of mass. Alternately, holes may be drilled in radial alignment with and on the same side of the axis of rotation as an eccentric center of mass. Numerous balancing machines are in present use for performing the foregoing balancing procedures.
Although prior balancing machines are generally satisfactory for balancing rotating objects, they nevertheless have some disadvantages. For instance, they are generally expensive to design and manufacture. Proper operation of the machines requires skilled personnel. In addition, even with modern machines and skilled operators, valuable manufacturing time is necessary to perform the balancing process.
A very limited number of balancing applications involve punctured pneumatic vehicle tires. It is known to simultaneously seal a puncture and balance the repaired tire. That dual function is achieved by injecting a gel-like material into the tire through the valve stem. By rotating the tire at high speeds, the gel is thrown by centrifugal force around the inside periphery of the tire casing so that the gel fills the puncture hole. The gel simultaneously repairs the puncture and provides mass to balance the tires. However, balancing by means of the gel-like material has heretofore been limited to pneumatic tire applications.